


When the past's not gone

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attics, Early Work, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Past
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Odiava quella famiglia; non che avesse degli specifici problemi con i Purosangue, con la boria di alcuni di loro nel ritenersi così maledettamente superiori. Ci aveva fatto presto l’abitudine, aveva imparato ad andare dritto per la sua strada, incurante delle occhiatacce malevole che spesso si vedeva rivolgere.Quello che proprio non riusciva a sopportare, era il modo in cui pensare a loro sembrasse quasi distruggere Andromeda.”
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	When the past's not gone

Sistemava la soffitta da parecchio tempo, ormai.

Aveva trovato _di tutto_.

Vecchi vestiti di Dora, scarpe logore che non sapeva di aver conservato, fotografie, bacchette, libri e quant’altro.

Era esausta.

Aveva deciso di prendersi una pausa, quando l’occhio le cadde su una scatola messa in un angolo più scuro degli altri, coperta di polvere, come abbandonata.

In un primo momento non le sovvenne che cosa potesse contenere quella scatola. Pensò che fosse l’ennesimo ritrovato di cimeli di Dora, appartenenti all’epoca in cui la ragazza andava ancora ad Hogwarts, gettati lì per fare spazio nella sua stanza.

Si avvicinò, decisa a dare uno sguardo veloce prima di scendere in cucina e fare un po’ di tè.

Aprì uno spiraglio, e il suo volto si adombrò.

********

Era salito in soffitta, in cerca della moglie; aveva passato buona parte della mattinata cercando di mettere ordine in quella baraonda di oggetti che si trovavano lì da tempo immemore, e voleva dirle di fare almeno una pausa, o si sarebbe ritrovata ad essere stremata ancora prima dell’ora di pranzo.

Quando giunse alla soglia della stanza, tuttavia, tacque.

Andromeda era in ginocchio, davanti ad una scatola dall’aria logora. Teneva fra le mani quello che gli parve essere un libro, e un vestito violaceo sulle gambe.

Si avvicinò, senza fare rumore, quando la sentì sospirare.

“Dromeda?” mormorò, piano, andandole alle spalle.

La moglie si girò e lui scorse una traccia di lacrime miste ad un espressione di... rabbia? Delusione?

E allora comprese.

Quell’espressione era inusuale per lei, ma Ted l’aveva già vista prima d’allora. L’aveva vista ogni qualvolta che l’argomento delle loro conversazioni verteva sui Black.

Odiava quella famiglia; non che avesse degli specifici problemi con i Purosangue, con la boria di alcuni di loro nel ritenersi così maledettamente superiori. Ci aveva fatto presto l’abitudine, aveva imparato ad andare dritto per la sua strada, incurante delle occhiatacce malevole che spesso si vedeva rivolgere.

Quello che proprio non riusciva a sopportare, era il modo in cui pensare a loro sembrasse quasi distruggere Andromeda.

Aveva lottato per dare serenità alla moglie, per farle dimenticare tutto il suo passato, facendola vivere unicamente di presente, e pensava di esserci riuscito.

Ma i ricordi... quelli non poteva cancellarli.

E lo dimostrava lo sguardo della donna, le lacrime velate nei suoi occhi in quel momento, la rabbia sul suo volto.

I Black continuavano ad esistere, e solo questo era sufficiente a farla stare male, a ricordarle quello che aveva perso.

Una famiglia orribile, una famiglia che le avrebbe tarpato le ali se solo lei non fosse scappata.

Ma pur sempre una famiglia.

Le andò ancora più vicino, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

Lei voltò lo sguardo, e fece un blando tentativo di sorridergli.

“Arrivo subito e preparo un po’ di tè” gli disse, come se non ci fosse nulla di strano. Ted le sorrise di rimando, stupito come sempre della capacità della moglie nel fingere che tutto andasse bene.

“Lascia perdere il tè. Credo di avere una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario di sotto, da qualche parte” le rispose, facendole scappare una risata.

“Ogni scusa è buona per bere” bofonchiò, rimettendosi in piedi e seguendo il marito di sotto.

Prima di uscire dalla soffitta, si lanciò uno sguardo alle spalle.

Quella scatola era ancora lì. E lì sarebbe rimasta, perché Andromeda sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di buttarla, né di guardarci di nuovo dentro.

Il passato poteva essere messo in un cassetto della sua memoria, lasciato lì a prendere polvere, ignorato per anni.

Ma non poteva essere cancellato né buttato via, mai.

E lei, del resto, aveva il suo presente.

Aveva Dora, aveva Ted, aveva una casa e una famiglia. L’amavano e lei amava loro.

E aveva una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario ad attenderla cosa che, doveva darne atto a Ted, poteva non essere un’idea malvagia.

Si chiuse la porta dietro le spalle, con decisione.

Chiuse per l’ennesima volta la porta sulla sua vecchia famiglia, quella che non sentiva più sua.

Sapeva che, in qualche modo, era lì. E tanto le bastava per sperare che lei, Black fino in fondo, potesse andare avanti nonostante tutto.

Una speranza. Era tutto quello che chiedeva a quella scatola.

No. Non l’avrebbe mai buttata.

Tese in avanti il braccio e strinse forte la mano di Ted.

Lei viveva nel presente da ormai troppo tempo, e le piaceva da morire.


End file.
